Something's Got To Give
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: She scratched and clawed her way to the top since first setting foot in a wrestling ring... when Amanda finally gets the chance to make history, will she be able to prove that she's more than a pretty face?
1. Who She Was Then

_**September 24th 2006, ECW/SmackDown Tapings...**_

" _You scared the absolute fuck out of me tonight, you crazy bastard!"_

 _Bob 'Hardcore' Holly's head snapped up when he heard that and his blue green eyes locked with the hazel brown ones that belonged to the newest member of the WWE rosters._

 _All of 5'1", long light brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, him knowing that the hair would be a few shades darker in a few years... and from his guess, Amanda weighed somewhere between 103 to 106 pounds. She was in her fuchsia leopard print ring outfit and in Bob's opinion, she had too much makeup on._

 _The Alabama native pulled himself up to where he was standing, the 24 stitches tugging into his back… here was a girl nearing adulthood yet she already had the foul mouthed attitude of a college student in a weird combination with the wiseness of an Attitude Era veteran._

 _Was it really just four years ago that he was being carted out on a stretcher and asked the paramedics to stop when he saw a frightened Amanda, reach over and lightly pinched her young face, telling her that he'd be okay and she shouldn't worry?_

 _That young girl had seemingly disappeared overnight… and the blonde knew it the second he had woken up early last week and found her after a crazy night out._

" _I should take you over my knee and give you a spanking for your language… but you have every right to be scared after what happened." Bom said, the two of them hugging for a few seconds and he saw the purple lipstick on her mouth._

" _I'm not used to being scared, Bob… you know that." Amanda said._

" _I know, kiddo… and you're washing that stuff off your face before you leave the building tonight!" Bob responded, laughing a bit when Amanda playfully shoved him before heading down the hallway._

 _He couldn't help but smile though, feeling proud that she was already career focused… but a part of him felt a bit sad._

' _They always grow up… before I know it, she'll have a family of her own.' Bob thought after walking back into his locker room and closing the door._

 _Amanda stopped and took a deep breath, readjusting her low cut leopard print ring top before looking in the nearby… she was starting to see it from Bob's perspective, the makeup did age her significantly._

' _Why do I feel the need to try to look older?' Amanda thought, tempted to go back to her locker room and scrub her makeup off… but she wouldn't have enough time, her match was up next._

" _Hey." Amanda heard, looked and saw Tommy Dreamer walk over to her, Tommy a bit startled at how she looked… but he patted her on her back anyway and smiled. "Good luck out there, kiddo. Make us old folks proud." Tommy said, the two hugging for a few minutes before he left._

 _Amanda debuted her new submission finisher, the Mistress Chamber, halfway during her match against Michelle McCool and immediately, Michelle tapped out and the bell rang._

 _Amanda let go and her hand was raised in victory as Shock Me by Kiss blared through the arena and the fans cheered._

 _A new generation in a decades old business was rising… and she was one of the first ones in that new generation._

 _But in the backstage area, Michelle's estranged husband Jeremy Alexander immediately accosted Amanda._

" _That was a cheap ass victory and a chokehold on top of that, who the hell trained you?!" Jeremy growled, Amanda immediately rearing her fist back and punching him right in the nose._

 _But she was unaware that Michelle was right on her trail until the blonde pulled the brunette back._

" _That was a hell of a victory out there, don't let anyone tell you otherwise, kiddo." Michelle said softly, her and Amanda hugging before she sent Amanda on her way and turned back to Jeremy._

" _How the hell could you congratulate that little bitch for nearly ripping your shoulder out?!" Jeremy responded after resetting his nose._

" _She didn't, it's not harmed… and she did a damn good job out there. And stop dragging your feet and sign the damn divorce papers." Michelle replied before leaving…_

 **Present time,** _ **4/27/15, WWE Raw, Randy Orton, Amanda Cena and Roman Reigns vs Seth Rollins and Kane…**_

Things disintegrated fast and when Seth was launched back into the ring by Kane, Amanda took advantage and hit him with the Demon's Destruction before locking in the Demonic Sharpshooter.

Seth tapped out immediately and Amanda released the hold, her hand raised in victory and Randy picking his ex up into his arms and spinning her around.

"It's time for the reveal… will Seth face Randy Orton or Roman Reigns at Payback? Or both? Or… a mystery opponent?" Kane questioned after grabbing a microphone.

Randy and Roman steadied Amanda on her feet as the titantron revealed the poll… Randy vs Seth revealed 9%... Roman vs Seth revealed 6%... the triple threat revealed 8%.

The mystery choice revealed 77%... and then the choice was revealed to be Seth vs Amanda.

Amanda smiled in disbelief and yelled in delight as this time, it was Roman to spin her around as they hugged tightly… but Seth was absolutely livid and started swearing, despite that they were on Tv still.

"Oh damn, talk about a sore loser." Roman muttered as he steading Amanda onto her feet and lightly brushed Amanda's hair out of her face, kissing her on her forehead. "Congrats, Mandy. You earned it." He whispered.

The backstage area was where she stopped to rest for a few seconds, readjusting her black cropped lace bustier and leather shorts before Seth accosted her.

"You scheming bitch, you're getting back at me for how I've acted about you being around Balor!" Seth growled, Amanda yanking her right arm out of his left hand.

"I don't know what goes on in that head of yours but I earned my opportunity at that championship whereas you had it handed to you! And you just don't want to admit that you're not a true champion, Seth, you haven't defended it fairly! You said a while back that you don't need The Authority, you're gonna get to prove it at Payback when ALL members of The Authority are banned from ringside!" Amanda responded, briefly shouting.

Seth hadn't realised that the cameraman was nearby and filming this for the WWE Website Exclusive and was unleashing everything… as the argument escalated to physical violence, it caught the attention of Finn and Hunter and the two pulled Amanda and Seth away from each other.

"Get out of here." Hunter responded to the cameraman, who left before Hunter turned to Seth. "You put your hands on her again before your match, I'll personally strip you of that championship, Rollins! Now go!" He yelled, Seth storming off and Hunter turning to Amanda and Finn, the older of the two pressing a washcloth to the younger one's head and Hunter going and finding the trainer.

"I'm okay, Finn…" Amanda said quietly, squeezing Finn's right hand as his right arm was wrapped around her shoulders.

"Kick his ass at the pay per view and knock him off that lofty pedestal he set up… he'll realise then that you're a legitimate threat to that championship he holds close to him." Finn whispered, kissing Amanda on the top of her head.

Amanda nodded… and was damn set on doing so.


	2. Unfiltered

_**NXT TakeOver R Evolution, 12/11/14…**_

" _There she is." Aestrid said, Seth going to hug Amanda but stopped when he saw the black, white and red wings painted on her._

" _Hey… where's my hug?" Amanda asked._

" _Who's idea was it to paint this on you?" Seth responded._

" _Hunter's… Seth, it's just part of the storyline me and Finn have together." Amanda said as Aestrid walked over._

" _I don't like it and that outfit isn't exactly family friendly!" Seth said, pointing to Amanda's red and black low cut crisscrossed red halter top and red leather shorts._

" _Well I don't like you acting like an arrogant jackass on Tv every week and saying that me, Dean and Roman were nothing but co-workers to you but I can't control that, can I?!" Amanda snapped at him before Finn reached them._

" _What the hell's going on here?!" Finn asked, putting Amanda behind him in a protective manner._

" _Seth, I was gonna tell you before you rushed off that the creative team's changing things up." Aestrid said._

" _And what have they changed then?! What other stupid ideas are there on the papers now?!" Seth questioned angrily._

" _I haven't had a storyline that didn't involve John or Randy in any way since I've been here and now I'm starting to see why The Shield fell apart, because you're a selfish, possessive son of a bitch! You're acting like Cody did when I was getting to know you!" Amanda responded, Seth turning angrier and trying to grab Amanda but Finn stopped him._

" _Hands off her, Mandy's only making a new start in her career and there is nothing wrong with that! She doesn't want to keep fighting with you, it adds to the tension and distance she's felt from you." Finn said, trying to keep his own temper controlled but Seth's temper was boiling._

" _Listen to him, Seth, you haven't wanted to hear anything Mandy's said. She needs this resurgence in her career." Aestrid responded._

" _It seems without any thought to those who got her this far too! Without me behind her, she'd be nothing! And if you're gonna forget that and dust me off your shoulder, well I'll pull you right back to the earth my-fucking-self!" Seth said, louder as he reached the end._

" _The last time you were standing behind me was with a steel chair in hand that broke my damn thigh and kneecap. How was I not supposed to take that personally, Colby Daniel?" Amanda responded, calling Seth by his real name before Aestrid dragged Seth off and Finn rested his hands on Amanda's shoulders._

" _You're still angry about it…" Finn said quietly._

" _Everything flipped onto its head that night… I went from being on the road to having to take time off. And he never even apologized for it, not that I'm ever gonna get one… he screwed me over and then acts like I'm the one who stabbed him in the back. I just wanted to leave the fighting between him and me in the ring." Amanda responded as she felt Finn's hands rest on both sides of her face… and both heard Seth scream in pain. "If he pissed Ace off, she'll never forgive him."_

" _Damn right… And he'll never forget her either, put it that way." Finn replied._

 _Amanda nodded… and hissed slightly as pain spasmed through her healing left kidney, Finn getting her to sit down._

" _Never standing by the steel steps again." Amanda muttered before both saw Aestrid walk back to them._

" _That scared the hell out of me that night." Aestrid said, stretching the fingers on her right hand…_

 **Present time…**

At the hotel, Seth set his duffel bag down and picked the WWE Championship up out of it… the 28 year old was dead set on keeping his former Shield sister turned enemy away from it.

But he had briefly forgotten who he was rooming with tonight… until the door opened and Kane walked in.

"Just gonna grab my things." The 7ft tall 47 year old man said… before levelling a glare at Seth. "Being stripped of the championship will be the least of your worries if you ever lay another hand on Mandy outside of that ring!" He growled threateningly.

"Don't you get it? You still see her as that kid who used to hang around backstage in the Attitude and Ruthless Aggression Eras! She's not that same Mandy you knew!" Seth responded.

"You're right… she's overly independent and doesn't like to let more than a few people into her life and close enough to her and that started after losing Eddie. It was way before you knew her, you want to know something else? 15… that's how old she was when she stopped acting like a kid. Now that she's found some stability, you want to rip that away?!" Kane replied, escalating to shouting.

"It's not right regardless, she's abandoning what makes her who she is! Without that, she's becoming someone none of us know!" Seth responded, moments before the two saw Aestrid by the door which was left open.

"I don't know about you but this sounds like jealousy, to her getting into the championship on a clear path to beat you, and that in this 'new self', she doesn't show as much attention towards you either." Aestrid said while taking her shoulder length hair out of the ponytail it had been in and clicking a couple of buttons on the monitor watch she'd gotten recently for her runs she went on.

"More like undeserved shot at it." Seth muttered.

"Why, because she proved that despite her tiny size, she can kick your ass? Or are you pissed that she's broken free of being the pretty face of The Shield?" Aestrid asked, seeing bruises on Seth's upper arms from Amanda stomping on them and applied various submission holds on them during the match. "With what Kane just said, you didn't know her then… so how would you have shaped her to what she was when The Shield formed three years ago? She was already who she is, someone who made peace with the past that traumatized her… until you slammed that chair into her right leg and broke her femur and kneecap."

"It was a part of the act, damn it!" Seth responded angrily.

"No fucking excuse or difference! You didn't make one single attempt to check that she was okay, even when the cameras shut off and you were out of the ring, you broke her leg and then entirely selfishly went to your own title, your own victory, without a second thought to how you'd hurt her!" Aestrid said.

At the same time, Amanda and Finn looked at each other, the two debating on whether to intervene.

"Thinking of something for tomorrow's taping of SmackDown?" Finn asked.

"Might be a bit crazy to do it…" Amanda answered, Finn knowing that look.

And he knew better than to disagree with it… Seth needed a beating.


End file.
